


From A Child's Eyes

by tazia101



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Broccoli related shenanigans, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazia101/pseuds/tazia101
Summary: Heavily based on Inside Out: a look at how the Sides operated when Thomas was younger, and things like Logic and Morality weren't fully developed.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	From A Child's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on @knight-of-the-stars, my inactive tumblr blog, in 2018.

“I’m hungry,” Roman complained for the eightieth time.

“We know!” shouted Logan, watching from a beanbag as Roman fiddled with buttons on the consul, trying to convince Thomas to throw a tantrum in the hope of convincing his mother to give them something to eat. “We are all hungry. We share the same body.”

Roman stopped and stared at him for a few seconds, eyes wide. Then he pouted and put one hand to his face, squishing his lips sideways. “But I don’t _like_ it.”

Logan sighed. Sometimes he felt like he was dealing with children. Granted, they were all four years old, so he was in fact dealing with children, but they didn’t have to be so… so… childish!

Roman, Thomas’s desires and imagination, turned back to the consul and continued pressing random buttons. After several more seconds of watching him struggle, Logan resigned himself to interfering and walked over to push him out of the way. Roman made an offended squawking sound and Logan ducked his head to hide a smile. 

He easily prompted Thomas to ask his mother for a snack. Much more efficient than the tantrum Roman had been suggesting.

“We should give her a hug!!” Patton said, tumbling into the room and losing his glasses. He froze, confused, and started feeling around him to find them. Roman picked them up and gave them back to him and Patton pushed them back onto his face, grinning.

Logan rolled his eyes. As near as he could tell, Patton was Thomas’s emotions, and sometimes confusing pieces of other things that Logan assumed would become clearer as they matured. In the meantime, Logan thought he was an incredible nuisance.

“They are currently making us food,” he explained. “To hug them would be unlogical.” _Illogical? Unlogical?_ His mind tripped up on the word and he made a note to look it up later. Not that any of the other four-year-old Sides would be able to tell if he had made a mistake.

“But… I want a hug,” Patton pouted, and wrapped his arms around himself. His glasses slid down his nose, threatening to fall again as he peered at Logan beseechingly over them.

Logan pressed his lips together and took a step back, letting Patton get to the console. “Yes!!” the other Side shouted, and dove not for the buttons but for Logan, wrapping his arms around him.

Logan, for a moment, panicked. There were arms around him, restricting his movement, and hair tickling his nose, and he couldn’t _move_ : then he reminded himself not to be ridiculous, it was just a hug, he was familiar with the concept. He wrapped his arms around the other Side and squeezed once, then patted his shoulders.

The hug continued.

Logan was uncertain of how to proceed. To the best of his knowledge, this was not how a hug functioned: this was getting dangerously close to cuddles, which he understood others to enjoy, Thomas included, but had never preferred. To distract himself from the ongoing restriction, the feeling of Patton’s arms tight around his chest, he tapped each of his fingers against his thumb twice.

After two repetitions, he patted Patton’s back again and cleared his throat.

“This was… nice. But would you perhaps-“

Patton stepped back and Logan breathed a sigh of relief, straightening his t-shirt and meticulously smoothing out the sleeves, just for something to do, assuring himself of his new freedom from Patton’s arms.

“Thanks!” Patton chirped, and then jumped to the controls to convince Thomas to tug at his mother’s shirt until she graced him with a hug. Thomas always responded so easily to Patton, much more than the other two. Logan hoped that would change as he grew older.

“Food!” Roman screamed suddenly, jolting Logan from his reverie. He focused on Thomas’s sight, and saw the plate being slid in front of him.

“Wait.” A new voice came, and then another Side appeared by the consul. They all jumped a bit, and the newcomer turned. He was familiar, wearing a black hoodie with the hood drawn up over the haircut they all shared. His eyes were deeper than the other three, and his cheeks hollow as if he didn’t eat as much. It was unsettling, and Logan averted his eyes.

He didn’t know the name of the Side who dressed in black: he only knew the other two, and the occasional unwelcome visitors rarely stayed long enough to talk. This one, however, came around a fair amount. Logan guessed that he was a representation of Panic, or perhaps closer to Suspicion.

Now he was leaning over the consul, eyes squinted. “Is that broccoli?” he asked, then turned back around and folded his arms. “We don’t want broccoli.”

Logan checked the plate in front of Thomas again, confirming that it indeed held a mound of mushy-looking greens. “It does fit all known traits of broccoli,” he stated. “Therefore, it is likely to be as distasteful as we have previously experienced to be.”

“We don’t want _broccoli_ ,” Roman spat, glaring at the plate as though he were considering fighting it. 

“I concur,” Logan said, and pushed his glasses back up. “The only logical option left is to throw a tantrum.”

“Tantrum!!!” Roman and Patton ran for the consul together and started pressing every button they could reach, resulting in a masterful protest from Thomas.

As much as Logan disliked the mess and fallout of such an emotional reaction, he did have to pause and admire Thomas’s lung capacity.

He watched the other Sides enjoy their work, and out of the corner of his eye he noticed the dark-clothed one slink back out of the room, returning to wherever the darker visitors stayed.


End file.
